Sora of the Akatsuki
by ShadowFuse
Summary: When he became a shinobi in the world of Naruto, he didn't think he would become a criminal, but he did. Neither did he expect to become a part of the worlds most feared terrorist organization... but that happened too.
1. Rookie Arc- 1

**Hey everyone, didn't see many Akatsuki OC/SI stories so I decided to give it a go. Now a small percentage of you may be asking, 'But what about your other story, Second Chance?'. I had a look over that chapter and it needs to be fixed up, _big time_. I made some strange decisions in the first chapter and I don't like what I did with it, I'm rewriting it to make more sense and fixing up spelling mistakes. Plus I don't have much direction with it, whereas I have more of a direction with this idea/story. So yeah, there you go.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Everything was going as planned, the Akatsuki had been formed and were preparing for the capture of the Biju. Though Tobi hadn't joined as a member, he still ran things behind the scenes, though he eyed the latest bingo book he had picked up from Kumo. An S-rank entry had been added, he was very interested in the ninja featured in it. He marked the entry.

"I guess a change of plans are in order."

He used Kamui to travel to Amegakure. He exited the time-space jutsu behind Pein. Pein stood motionless, just watching the rain as it descended upon his village.

"Madara." Pein acknowledged.

"Nagato, there has been a change in plans." Tobi said.

Pein shifted slightly and looked at him with a raised brow.

Tobi threw the bingo book. Pein caught it and looked at the entry that had been marked.

"A new recruit?" Pein questioned.

"It might be beneficial to have another member join. I have a plan to integrate him into the Akatsuki." Tobi informed Pein of what he had in mind.

Pein was a bit surprised but didn't question it.

"Send Itachi and Kisame to recruit him." Tobi instructed before the air warped and he was gone.

* * *

He never expected life to turn out this way.

Being born into the ninja world was unexpected, how it happened, he wasn't sure. It was something he thought about on a daily basis during his 'childhood' years. He was born in Kumo, a child born to civilians who possessed almost no talent in the shinobi arts.

He clearly remembered the day his parents discovered that he could use chakra. They were terrified and yet ecstatic, he was found walking sideways on his bedroom wall at the age of two. They had tried to become ninjas themselves but just didn't have it in them. They couldn't believe it, their first born child had a chance at being a ninja.

He knew what the future held, so he did what anyone would do, he trained as soon as he could. Day and night, he trained his ass off.

He found that he had very high reserves of chakra, something that surprised him considering his parents were just civilians.

Chakra was something that absolutely fascinated him. He conducted many experiments to further his own knowledge of chakra. Those experiments became a little… unorthodox in nature as he continued to experiment with the human body and chakra.

When he entered the academy, it was apparent to everyone that he was a 'genius'. Thus he was able to graduate one year earlier than expected because he skipped a year due to his advanced skills compared to his classmates.

He expected to be on a three man team, but he became an apprentice instead. He worked hard and quickly rose in fame and power.

His parents were always proud of him and he was happy. Then his parents died, killed by enemy ninja when outside the village for a business trip. His views of the world changed as well.

Seeing so much death and suffering during his missions and the death of his parents, he became so lost, so misguided, what was he to do with his life? The violence was starting to take its toll and he just wanted to live his life in peace.

It was never his intention for life to turn out the way it did. Originally he wanted to change the world for good in his Genin and early Chunin days. Now, he didn't know. All he knew, was that it was a kill or be killed world out there. And he was going to live, he WOULD survive.

And in the end, he ended up committing horrible acts, acts that got him labelled as an S-rank criminal at the young age of seventeen. All so he could live to fight another day in this violent world.

The worst part, he didn't regret it the things he did. The desire to survive and become strong overpowered any morals or emotions.

And now he sat in a small village on the border of Kumo, it had been a few weeks since he had been labelled a missing-nin, though the bingo book was only updated a week ago. He sat in a corner table in a quite restaurant.

He wore the standard Jonin outfit. Though he didn't bother to hide his face, he did hide his headband, no point in showing off the fact he was a missing-nin. He was only passing through, then he was on the move again. He banked on the fact that word hadn't reached here yet and that no one would recognize him.

Though that seemed to not be the case. A group of six thugs in tattered camouflage clothing entered the small establishment. They all had katanas by their sides.

He avoided eye contact and just ate his ramen peacefully. One thug pointed in his direction.

"Great, here we go." He grumbled.

They made their way over, standing tall and trying to look intimidating, but failing miserably.

One with blue hair walked forwards, the leader of this little rag tag group.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, that was such a cliché line, it made him cringe on the inside.

The blue haired thug sat down on the other side of his table and give a smug grin.

"You know, you remind me of someone." The thug began, his friends all nodding in the background.

He tensed ever so slightly, ready for a fight. He quickly sensed their chakra and nearly snorted. Their chakra was pitiful, it was at the level of a fresh Genin that had just entered the academy. There were nothing more than regular thugs, no chakra at all.

"High cheek bones, three claw like scars that run down your left cheek. One blue eye and a pale white eye on the left side of your face. Short, spiky brown hair. There is only one person I know of that looks like that and he has a nice bounty on his head." The man chuckled before getting up and drawing his sword. His partners doing the same.

"Shinsei Sora, you will come with us quietly or you die and we drag your lifeless corpse to Kumo. What will it be?"

Sora could only stare at the blue haired man, he was either the stupidest or bravest man alive, thinking he could take on an S-rank ninja.

He slowly stood up, the group of thugs backing up slightly.

"It is rude to interrupt a man while he is eating. But if death is your wish," The thugs recoiled in disgust as bulging veins appeared around the pale white eye. "Then I shall grant it."

Their screams only lasted for a second.

The restaurant owner watched the event unfold. He was shaking in fear as Sora approached the counter. He flinched when the ninja made a quick movement.

Expecting to be killed, he was surprised when he saw a generous stack of money place on the counter.

"Sorry for the mess." Sora said and left. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband.

He placed it on his head, the slashed Kumo symbol out there for the world to see.

He was about to leave town when he sensed two very large chakra signatures approaching him.

He waited with baited breath as two figures came walking down the street.

The two individuals stopped walking when they were ten metres in front of him. He froze and just stared wide eyed at the two men.

Before him was none other than Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame with their Akatsuki cloaks on.

Everything was silent and no one made a move. Itachi stared at him with an expressionless face while Kisame had a large teeth baring grin on his face.

Kisame broke the silence first. "So, this is the infamous Shinsei Sora. I must say, I'm a little surprised to see you wielding that eye."

Itachi gave a slight nod to that statement.

"Yes, how is it that you come into possession of the Byakugan?" Itachi asked.

Sora glanced at Itachi, whose Sharingan was staring back at him, almost as if gazing into his soul. He knew Itachi was still loyal to Konoha. He didn't know if having a prized dojutsu would be sore spot for the Uchiha. After all, many people have tried to get their hands on the Sharingan.

"Let's just say it come with a lot of blood, sweat and tears." Itachi raised a brow at that statement.

"I take it you two were looking for me?" Sora asked bluntly, not wanting to continue that topic of conversation.

The two ninja gave nods of confirmation.

Sora tensed slightly, if the Akatsuki were after you, it was generally bad. Itachi was an S-rank other S-ranks avoided, same with Kisame because of his monstrous levels of chakra. If a fight broke out, he doubted that he would live to tell the tale.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Kisame let out a laugh at that and shook his head.

"As much as I would love to tear you to ribbons with Samehada, we aren't here to fight." The blue skinned ninja almost sounded disappointed Sora noted.  
Sora relaxed. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with these two. But what could they want with him?

"We have a proposition for you. We wish for you to join our organization, the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

Sora kept a neutral expression on the outside but he was shocked to the core on the inside. Of all the things that they could have wanted him for, that wasn't what he was expecting.

' _Me, join the Akatsuki?! But don't they have all their members already?_ ' He thought to himself.

He had spent the majority of his childhood training and preparing for the Akatsuki. They were the cause of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Of all the ways his life could have turned out, he never pictured himself being a member of their organization. It was almost unthinkable.

Though his views of the world had changed a lot over the course of his life. He no longer saw them as evil people, Nagato had a noble goal but his method of obtaining it was 'twisted'. But as Nagato once stated, the cycle of hate would start again and that's why he would use the Tailed Beasts to put the nations back into line.

Obito and Madara planned on casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A Genjutsu that would trap everyone in what they deem to be the perfect world. Basically Obito can control everyone and see Rin in a Genjutsu world. Though it would stop all the violence permanently, the outcome of everyone falling under a Genjutsu isn't worth it.

People would just end up dying, there would be no one left, the Genjutsu is practically pointless. Not to mention is paved the way for Kaguya's resurrection.  
Perhaps there was another way to find peace? He didn't know, he was so confused by this whole situation.

"You had better hurry up, I'm getting tired of waiting." Kisame warned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sora didn't know what to do, but he had to play along though, the Akatsuki aren't well known at this point in time, if he revealed that he was aware of their existence, he might just put himself in danger.

Sora turned his attention to Itachi.

"What is this 'Akatsuki' you speak of?"

"That will be explained if you decide to join." Itachi stated.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?"

"If you join the Akatsuki, you will be shown a world of truth, a world of peace." Kisame said with a grin.

Sora had to hand it to them, they did do their research. Before he became a missing-nin, people were growing aware of Sora's misdirection, his lack of purpose and how he wanted to just live his life in peace.

The Akatsuki was offering him a purpose, a chance to live his life in peace.

Sora had spent a lot of his life killing people, slaughtering families or tearing them apart by killing their loved ones with brutal efficiency. His parents were murdered, and when it happened, he threw himself into his work. He went on mission after mission, a trail of death in his wake. The world he had the _privilege_ of being born into messed with his head.

' _I would be hunting down Jinchuuriki, killing innocent people, killing Naruto. I would help spread more death, destruction and misery… But, I would be on the inside. Yes, yes, that could work._ ' He thought. A spark of hope ignited.

He could change the world for the better from inside the organization, perhaps prevent the death of multiple Jinchuuriki, though it won't be pretty. But he knew one thing, Infinite Tsukuyomi must not be cast, and he could help to stop it from inside the organization itself. Kaguya's revival had to be prevented, after all, she would kill everyone, including himself. If he passed up the opportunity to join and change the world, what kind of person would that make him?

The world would hate him, but he would shoulder that hatred, for the good of the world.

"I will join your organization." He said. Itachi gave a nod while Kisame grinned.

They gestured for him to follow and he walked behind them silently. As they walked along, he had to wonder, who on earth would be his partner?

* * *

Sora couldn't help but stare at the clothing presented to him, the Akatsuki cloak. They were currently in an Akatsuki hide out, Itachi held out his cloak for him to take.

His hand reached out and took it. He took in the details of the red clouds, he would don the cloak and would play a part in the events to come. Two people appeared before him in his mind, an older woman and a young girl. He didn't regret his crimes but he felt guilty when he thought about them, the pain they were going through because of him. He was only going to cause them more pain. He cleared his head of these thoughts and put on the cloak.

He was one of them now, one of the Akatsuki.

Out of the shadows stepped every member of the Akatsuki, here to welcome him.

Pein stepped forward and Sora couldn't help but be in awe of the man, Pein had an aura of power and it commanded respect.

"Welcome Shinsei Sora, in the Akatsuki, you will be paired up with another member." Pein stated. He proceeded to introduce everyone and told him who was paired up with who.

"Because of your arrival into the Akatsuki, another member was recruited to be your partner." Sora raised a brow.

' _Oh? Now that is interesting, who could it be?_ '

He heard footsteps from behind him and he turned around and froze. His blood ran cold, all he could do was stare and gaze at the mask with one eye hole.

"This is Tobi, a new recruit and your partner." Pein said.

Tobi stood there, his posture and aura just screamed power. Though that all changed in an instant when he switched to goofy Tobi.

"Hey there partner! Oh my, you look absolutely horrible! Scars running down your face and you're blind in your left eye, I guess you with your skills you can always look on the bright side of life, oh wait, you can't!" So he was going to insult his eye. Tobi feeling that age old Sharingan and Byakugan rivalry was he?

Sora could see many of Akatsuki members expected him to throttle Tobi for his stupid comments.

He remembered that Tobi insulted Deidara's 'art' and annoyed him to no end in the show. So he was kind of expecting insults to be thrown his way. But if he was to be working with arguably the most dangerous member of the Akatsuki, he wasn't going to let such comments get to him.

Before he could retort, Pein raised his hand, grabbing the attention of the criminal organization. He pulled out a scroll from his cloak and handed it to Sora.

"The Akatsuki has plans which required a lot of time and preparation. But we have discovered that some of these plans might be leaked to Konoha. Prove yourselves to us, take out the informant before he can betray us."

Sora opened the scroll and looked at the mission details. It was a picture of a regular looking civilian. An old man with a long white beard and needed a cane to walk but according to the scroll, was actually a rather skilled chunin level shinobi. He went by the name of Daichi Hibiki.

Tobi looked over his shoulder and stared at the scroll. It took all of his willpower not to stab Tobi right then and there, no sane shinobi would let such a dangerous shinobi that close to them.

Pein dismissed them, their mission started now.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Come on Tobi, we're heading to Hi no Kuni."

* * *

A week of joining the Akatsuki and Sora felt like hitting his partner. Tobi would always make stupid comments and just wouldn't shut up during their trip to Hi no Kuni.

But he refused to let this persona get to him.

Tobi walked beside him, dragging his feet and making groaning noises.

"I can't stand it, can we stop and rest, please Sora?" Tobi begged, he was sure the Uchiha was giving him puppy dog eyes behind that mask of his.

He sighed, dealing with Tobi was going to be harder then he first imagined.

Instead of answering his partner, he strolled off to the side of the dirt road and sprawled himself out on the grass and relaxing.

Tobi shouted in victory and sat down on a large rock that was next to him.

"Oh man, my legs are aching! Sitting down feels so good!" Tobi exclaimed.

He didn't bothering responding. He closed his eyes, though he secretly had his Byakugan activated. And they sat comfortably for a two hours, neither one of them saying a word surprisingly.

He half expected Tobi to say something but he just sat on his rock quietly. This behaviour had him curious, Obito was using his goofy Tobi persona, why would he just sit quietly and not say a word?

' _What is going on, Tobi?_ '

It was in that moment that he saw movement on the edge of his vision, three people were coming into view, they were five kilometres out, which was the limit of his eye.

Their chakra indicated they were at least a low to mid level Jonin, but if they had good teamwork and coordination, they could prove to be a slight challenge.

"I hear something, do you hear it as well Sora?" Tobi quickly jumped to feet and scanned the area in a dramatic fashion.

He got up and didn't even bother opening his eyes, it would more fun this way.

Tobi got up in his face and was waving his hands around like crazy.

"Tobi, stop doing that or I will hit you." He calmly stated.

Tobi yelped and jumped back.

"You can see? And why are the veins around your eye bulging?"

He didn't get to answer that question as the three ninja appeared on the road in front of them. They were all Konoha shinobi, all of them wearing ANBU gear.  
He was on alert, ANBU teams sported some of the best teamwork there was, making them fierce opponents.

' _But more importantly, how did these shinobi know we were here?_ '

The ANBU in the middle sported a Viper mask, the one of the left had a Cobra and the one on the right had a Python mask.

He took careful note of that, it was a strong indicator that these three well familiarized with each others skills and abilities, judging by how their masks were all of snakes. They could be a really good team.

They had their hands on their tantos that were strapped to their backs.

"We thought we would find you here, Shinsei Sora." Viper tonelessly said. His voice was deep and gravelly. He must be the leader.

He opened his eyes for the first time, he originally planned on fighting them with his eyes closed but ANBU weren't to underestimated. He doubted that they could touch him but he never be too careful.

"How did you know where to find me?" He asked. He had already guessed as to who it was that gave them the information.

Cobra spoke up, a beautiful feminine voice reaching his ears. "We have our source."

"And it would seem our source is accurate." Python said, his voice deep and also male.

' _Not giving me any details, as expected. They probably don't even know the source of the information either._ ' He looked over at Tobi who had managed to flee behind a tree about twenty metres away and was watching anxiously, subtly trying to remove himself from the battle.

' _So, you wish to test me, eh? Looks like I have no choice, sacrifices must be made for the good of the future._ '

Letting an S-rank criminal wonder around in your lands was asking for trouble, he figured that these ANBU had orders to take him out or bring him in. Not only that, he possessed the Byakugan, that was enough for Konoha to want his head. Either way, he wouldn't let it happen.

He withdrew a kunai, all of them falling into tense battle ready stances.

All three shinobi eyed off Tobi, who tried to hide behind the tree more. He decided to give them some peace of mind.

"Stay back Tobi, this fight is mine." He growled and watched as the ANBU let a breath of relief slightly.

He didn't blame them, Tobi was an unknown, a variable no one could account for.

His chakra began to flare, killing intent flooding the area, Cobra and Python going stiff while Viper remained unaffected by the show of killing intent. The wind whipped about and almost pushed over the trees as Sora continued to flare his chakra, intimidating the shinobi before him.

"Thi-This power… It's _overwhelming_." Python whispered out in slight fear as he struggled to stand his ground.

Viper released his own killer intent and Sora was pleasantly surprised at how powerful it was.

Python and Cobra recovered and without any warning, surged forward with incredible speed while flying through hand signs.

" **Fire Release: Grand Fire Jutsu!** " The two shinobi shout in unison and both shoot huge fireballs that combined together to make a massive widespread fire jutsu.

With his superior speed, he easily dodge the fireball, ignoring the cries of his partner as the fireball raced towards him.

A flash of steel appeared and he blocked the attack from Python with his kunai. His Byakugan picked up the movement of Cobra as she dashed forwards and went for a horizontal slash with her sword, hoping to cleave him in two.

He pushed Python back and as he stumbled, he launched himself, the sword missed him by a hairs width as he hovered above it. His right leg extended like lightning, smashing into Cobra's chest, she was sent flying at an unbelievable speed across the road and slammed into a tree, the sheer force of the impact shattering the tree and caused it to break in half.

Viper who had been hanging back chose that moment to strike. The ANBU vanished and appeared in front of him, his sword intent on splitting his head in two.

Reacting faster than anyone dared to imagine, Sora's hand shot out and struck Viper's hand with a burst of chakra, causing his strike to veer off course and miss. The ANBU felt a massive amount of pain coming from his wrist, Viper quickly jumped backwards to put some distance between them.

"That was a Hyuuga technique." Viper muttered.

He grinned as he saw the ANBU reassess the situation. Just because he had the coveted eye of Konoha, didn't mean he would know Hyuuga techniques.  
Cobra and Python recovered and appeared at Viper's side.

"Cobra, Python, don't engage in close quarters combat. The target knows the Hyuuga taijutsu style and techniques. He can shut down you chakra pathway so don't let him near you." Viper instructed.

Cobra and Python nod, in an instant, they sheath their tantos and whip out shuriken. They both throw them and quickly made hand signs, the hands finishing at the seal for Tiger.

" **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

The few shurikens changed into hundreds and sped towards him.

' _What an interesting turn of events._ '

He braced himself, he could dodge but where was the fun in that? A smirk began to form as he readied his kunai.

The ANBU watched in awe as his body began to move at a speed that most shinobi could only ever hope to achieve. His arm was a blur as he deflected dozens of shuriken and maneuvered his body to dodge the ones that made it past his defenses.

Viper pulled out a small scroll and unsealed it to reveal the most unconventional weapon. A whip appeared, it was about eight metres long and made of what looked levitating shuriken. He could see that chakra connected the whole thing together.

"And now, the viper strikes." Viper whispered and lashed out with his ranged weapon.

Sora stood his ground, waiting for whip to come. Just as it was about to hit, he saw Viper begin to channel his chakra through all the shuriken on the whip. They all started spinning at ridiculous speeds. He could make out little droplets of liquid coming off the spinning shuriken, they were poisoned.

He could see Viper smirk beneath his mask.

"Fear the Viper's bite." The ANBU said, the whip was an inch from bisecting him.

He suddenly vanished, replaced with a log.

Viper's head turned in what appeared to be slow motion as he saw Sora behind him with his first rocketing to his face.

But before his attack could connect, two Shuriken whips lashed at out but ended up cutting a log in half.

"Substitution jutsu." Cobra growled as she searched for where her opponent would come from next, her hands holding the two whips in a death grip.

Sora was currently hiding underground, he found the whole battle amusing. The ANBU were skilled and given time would be extremely fierce adversaries in the future given their unique skill sets that he had seen thus far.

' _Did they really think they could surprise me and attack from behind? I possess the Byakugan, I can see everything._ '

He watched as the three ANBU once again regrouped. Python's chakra was racing about his body, he was preparing a jutsu.

He wondered why he didn't attack when Cobra did.

"Alright team, our current method isn't working, the target is too fast. We need to employ a new method of attack. Snake tactics." Viper told his team. He and Cobra sealed away their weapons.

"Way ahead of you." Python said, still preparing his jutsu.

' _What are these 'snake tactics'? I wonder if they can manage to hit me? Time to find out._ ' He grinned. He knew he shouldn't get cocky but he was going easy on them, they were a low A-rank team and their skill allowed for them to take on stronger opponents but they weren't anywhere near his level.

He suddenly burst from the ground in front of the group. Python was on him in an instant, the jutsu he had been charging was unleashed in an instant.

" **Fire Release: Python Blaze!** " The ANBU shouted and thrust his hands forward. A giant ten metre Python made of fire burst forth.

It raced towards him, its searing heat caused the nearby trees to catch on fire. He moved the right in a flash, dodging the powerful jutsu.

The snake whipped around and charged again.

His eyes widened at that, he wasn't expecting it to come back around. He prepped to dodge again but as he jumped, he felt a stinging sensation in his ankle and it pulled him back just within the jutsu's range, he saw it was a massive chakra string with a snake head that bit into his ankle, Cobra was controlling it. The fire jutsu clipped his left shoulder and the Python exploded like a bomb, the ground torn asunder and the completely obliterating the nearby trees, leaving nothing but ash.

Python was breathing heavily, his chakra was running dangerously low after that move, and he could see it.

"Is that it? Did we get him?" Cobra whispered.

A medium sized crater about fifteen metres across and four metres deep contained nothing but ash. They were looking at it, hoping to see his body.

"Don't let your guard down." Viper said.

His cloak was slightly singed but hadn't really sustained any damage. He managed to get away just in time but he was cutting it close.

They had gotten lucky, the amount of chakra that Python's jutsu gave off kept Cobra's chakra string hidden, they had timed their attacks well. He was hiding behind a tree about a hundred metres away since closer trees where incinerated by the jutsu.

He slowly walked out from behind the tree and the ANBU were instantly on guard. His expression was deadly, his anger shone through as he glared at the Konoha shinobi.

' _I'm sorry, but now it ends._ '

"Alright Konoha scum, game's over." He growled.

And suddenly he was in front of Python, he had just closed the gap in a near instant.

"WHAT?" Python cried but he stood no chance, he just wasn't fast enough.

Sora's hand glowed blue and his palm stuck the ANBU's chest.

" **Eight Trigrams: Body Pulse.** " He muttered darkly.

And in that instant, Python's body exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

"NO! PYTHON!" Cobra screamed in fear. His blood covered her body and her body shook as she began to breakdown and cry.

Viper roared in anger and flew through hand signs.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! **WIND RELEASE: VIPER FAN-** " The ANBU was cut off as Sora phased in front of him, his hand latched onto his throat and began to crush Viper's windpipe.

He lifted the ANBU into the air and watched as the ANBU struggled to breath. His hand reached out and ripped the mask off of the shinobi. It was a middle aged man in his late thirties. His brown eyes locked with his Byakugan. In terms of a shinobi, he was fairly old, a veteran and lucky to have survived to this point.

"You fought bravely and led your team well. But today, you die." He said to the veteran shinobi.

He stared as Viper shifted his gaze the shaking Cobra who was in too much shock to even move.

"R-r-run… Co-Cobra." He wheezed.

And with that, he snapped Viper's neck, the loud crack and snapping of bones caused Cobra to flinch. He tossed Viper watched his body crash lifelessly to the ground.

And finally, he turned his attention to the final ANBU shinobi. She scrambled back in fear, her sobs still audible, tears leaking out from the bottom of the mask.

 _"_ GET AWAY!" She screamed, her voice breaking up.

He stalked closer and closer until he stood above her.

He leaned down, his hand gripped her mask, she just sat there, unable to move as fear took hold of her.

He whispered to in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

He ripped off the mask and his other hand was about to deal the killing blow but as he saw her, he stopped, he mouth agape.

She looked just like _her!  
_  
Her blue teared stained eyes watched him in paralyzing fear. Her small pink lips trembled and her long brown hair covered a bit of her eyes in a long fringe, the rest flowed down past her shoulders slightly, something he didn't really take note of until now. Her high cheek bones were and a small amount of freckles dotted her checks and nose.

" _Terumi?_ " He whispered. A confused look crossed her features for an instant.

Suddenly, a foot slammed into his chest and he was sent crashing into the ground. He looked to see Cobra put her mask back on and flee.

He could catch her but he was too stunned by how similar she looked to _her_. He cleared his head of all thoughts and calmed down. He let her escape.

Finally looking at the surrounding area, he saw how carved up it was, it didn't look like a road anymore at all.

He deactivated his Byakugan and saw Tobi running over to him.

"SORA! SORA!" He shouted while waving frantically.

"That was incredible! When you fought seriously, you were scary! You were so fast! Who knew that white eye of yours could do such deadly moves?" He spoke to himself.

He had caught Tobi's attention and had most likely passed his test. He should have known the Eight Trigrams: Body Pulse would grab his attention, it was an unheard of move.

To take the Hyuuga style and make it even more deadly than before, it was insane. That made him special, unique and most likely solidified his place in the Akatsuki, proving his worth.

He began to slowly walk away.

"WAIT! SORA! WAIT FOR ME!" Tobi frantically shouted and rushed to catch up and fall in step with him.

* * *

Tobi eyed the Kumo shinobi in front of him. He was skilled and powerful, a worthy member of the Akatsuki. He had watched that fight with the ANBU, how they failed to land a hit until the very end of the fight and that was when Sora decided to end it.

He was mostly interested in two things, the move used to take out Python and why he hesitated to kill Cobra.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at his partner's back.

Why did he pause?

Why let her get away?

But he couldn't help but grin madly behind his mask.

' _Shinsei Sora, you will make a fine addition to Akatsuki!_ '

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter done. Just in case you were wondering, Sora's backstory will be explained, I'm not just throwing in a character and going, 'Yeah, I want an Akatsuki OC so bam! No backstory!'. He will be explored in further detail and he won't be super OP, so don't worry about that.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know how I can improve.  
**

 **'Till next time.**


	2. Rookie Arc- 2

**New chapter, I reckon it was hard to write. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Four hours had passed since the encounter with the ANBU, no doubt Konoha would be alerted shortly about how he brutally killed two members of the ANBU team. Konoha would stop at nothing to get his head after this.

They had to complete the mission quickly. The target had travelled to Hi no Kuni two days ago and planned on meeting up with Konoha shinobi in order to exchange information. In order to not be caught by the Akatsuki, he stayed in a town that was nowhere near the shinobi village. Hoping that the criminal organization wouldn't know where to look for him.

The old man was a fool, the Akatsuki knew of his motives and movements weeks in advance, thanks to the skills of Zetsu. He was sure that they were only a few hours out from their destination. The meeting was meant to happen tomorrow at noon, more than enough time to kill the target.

He was setting the pace, walking at a reasonable speed. He spied a building off in the distance. A restaurant. He suddenly felt something hit his shoulder and the force nearly knock him to the ground, Tobi was speeding past him.

"A DANGO SHOP! COME ON, SORA!" Tobi raced to towards the building.

He clenched his teeth, his anger slowly boiling.

"Stay calm, Sora, stay calm _._ " He repeated over and over.

He made his way into the food joint, Tobi was already in the process of ordering some dango. He made his way to the counter and waited for Tobi to finish his order before he made one.

' _May as well indulge myself while we're here._ '

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked. He noticed she sounded rather… _nervous_. She was a rather tall and pretty girl, quite young. Wavy brown hair that reached the midpoint of her back, her brown eyes showed caution and suspicion.

And she was right to think they were suspicious, two men, one wearing a mask, walks into the store wearing identical clothing, bit fishy. Then there was the scars on his face.

He thought it over, he wasn't particularly hungry.

"Do you have coffee?" She nodded. "One of those please, that will be all."

He placed some money on the counter and took a seat across from Tobi who had sat down at an outdoors table.

He felt at the orange masked individual staring at him, a few minutes flew by, he refused to meet Tobi's gaze, while he worked his ass off to become a feared S-rank shinobi, this was Obito Uchiha. OBITO UCHIHA! This man assisted in the death of Minato Namikaze, made a country enter civil war and not to mention was in possession of the broken ability Kamui, with that alone, he could easily destroy his opponents. So he was a little apprehensive with the way the Uchiha was staring at him, as if scrutinizing him. He didn't want to be on this man's bad side.

"Why?" Tobi's voice broke the silence.

He looked at his partner, confusion evident on his face.

"Why what?"

"The ANBU, why take off their masks before killing them? And let the other one go?" Tobi's voice shifted to a very serious tone when he said the last part.

"I have my reasons for taking off the masks of ANBU, personal reasons. The girl, she reminded me of someone." He stated firmly, not giving away such sensitive information just yet.

Tobi remained silent for a moment before resuming his line of questions. "That technique you used, what was it?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Tobi let out a snort. "We're shinobi. We don't use magic, Sora."

He raised a brow and gave him a very pointed look. "Really? We use a spiritual energy inside of us to create elemental attacks, illusions and can create sentient clones to do our bidding. Sounds magical to me."

Tobi shook his head.

"You're a weird guy, Sora. Never heard of Chakra described like that before."

The girl who took their orders approached them with a tray of dango and a cup of coffee.

"FOOD!" Tobi yelled and picked a some dango and slowly brought it up to his mask.

Tobi's other hand come up and slowly began to remove the mask. He grew apprehensive, was he going to show his face?! No there was no way. His gaze fixated on the mask that was being taken off at a snail's pace, it was so close, only one more inch and his face would be visible. Then all of a sudden, Tobi turned away from, his face hidden from view.

"Oh my! This dango is so delicious! So tasty!" Tobi moaned before putting his mask back on and facing him again.

"Fucking tease." He muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I swear-"

"No."

"-you said fuc-"

"NO! Shut up, Tobi!" Just his luck, Tobi heard him. And he couldn't cheat either, that damn mask blocked his Byakugan.

He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, the blazing hot liquid burning his tongue slightly, just the way he liked it actually. If he was going to have a hot drink, he wanted it as hot as the fiery planes of hell. None of this lukewarm business.

But now that Tobi's questions were over, he would start his.

"Hey Tobi."

"Yes?"

He needed to play ignorant, dumb. If Obito so much as caught wind that he knew things he shouldn't, he was as good as dead. He had to get this information, _naturally_. Or rather, get Obito to act upon the information he was already aware of.

"Why were you scared of the ANBU?"

Tobi started to rub the back of his neck and chuckle sheepishly.

He didn't Tobi a chance to respond, after all he knew the answer to that. But if there were going to be partners, he wasn't going to have Tobi be bloody useless, or as useless as he was.

"Tell me Tobi, how did you join the Akatsuki?" That visibly stumped the orange masked shinobi.

"What?"

"I ask how did you join the Akatsuki, you have to be an S-rank shinobi to join. You didn't display such skills, in fact you were afraid of going up against a low A-rank ANBU team, a very low A-rank." He gave a pointed glare.

Tobi abruptly stood up and got up right in his face, a very defensive stance.

"I am so an S-rank shinobi! I have skills!" Tobi shouted in defence.

He smirked, stood up and poked Tobi lightly in the chest.

"Prove it, Tobi, what techniques and skills do you have that make you an S-rank shinobi?"

His finger suddenly passed through Tobi's chest. His eyes went wide and he quickly jumped back.

"What the hell is that jutsu?" He exclaimed, playing ignorant.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Tobi said, doing his best to imitate his voice.

"Smartass." He shook his head.

He wrapped his arm around Tobi's shoulder. "My friend, I am gravely sorry for doubting your abilities. But I must say Tobi, that is the greatest ability I have ever seen, the potential of intangibility is incredible." A stupid smiled formed when he said 'potential'.

"What kind of 'potential'?" Tobi asked nervously.

' _Oh, time to fuck with him now._ ' He mentally grinned.

He patted Tobi on the back. "My boy, think of it. You could go spy on beautiful hot women at bathhouses. I can see it now, there is no way it could go wrong. Get caught? Well is not like they could touch you so you don't have to worry about getting the snot beat out of you." He grinned as blood began to trickle out of his nose.

Tobi quickly shoved him away before pointing at him and screaming. "PERVERT!"

He shrugged, he didn't really do that but he would admit, he has read those infamous orange books.

"What? You don't like chicks?" He said before he widened his eyes in fake realization.

"Of course I like women!" Tobi said.

He shook his head, faking sadness and patted Tobi reassuringly on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Tobi. I understand. It's a shame though, no bathhouse spying for us." He could feel the glare being sent his way.

"I'm not gay! I didn't know you acted like this." Tobi complained.

"Well, we haven't known each other for very long. Anyway, finish your food, we need to get moving."

He was a serious kind of guy but he liked to mess with people as much as the next person. Though he had to be careful with how much he messed with Tobi, lest he accidentally push Tobi too far.

' _I think I have found my favourite pass time, thank you Jiraiya._ ' He smiled as he watched Tobi turn away to finish his dango quickly.

He couldn't resist. "Does it remind you of sausages?"

Tobi choked and spat out his food in a coughing fit. He put on the mask after he had managed to stop coughing.

"I hate you."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"Let's go, I don't feel like dango anymore."

"Hold on, can't let my coffee go to waste."

* * *

Hiruzen rubbed his head, in front of him was a traumatized ANBU, part of an upcoming team of ANBU with unique weapons and skill sets.

"Cobra." He said. The ANBU stood at attention.

"Please inform me of what happened." One of his spies had gotten a tip that an S-rank criminal was in Hi no Kuni, Shinsei Sora, a shinobi who quickly rose in power and fame in Kumo. He was commended for being what a shinobi should be, fast, deadly and silent.

He had the Byakugan too, that complicated things immensely.

"H-he… He was so _fast_." Cobra slowly began, she started to shake slightly, her voice wavering. "We tried to hit him, we got so close every time but he could see our attacks coming, he always managed to dodge. He never used a single elemental jutsu."

Hiruzen waited patiently for the young woman to continue, not rushing her since she had been through a traumatic experience.

"We finally managed to get him after Python used his signature fire jutsu. But only because I kept him in place with a chakra string."

"Cobra, how were you able to do that if you couldn't hit him before?" Hiruzen asked softly.

Cobra thought about it. "I theorize that the chakra released from the fire jutsu blinded him to my chakra string, his stolen Byakugan couldn't detect it."

Hiruzen nodded, it made sense. Such a thing didn't occur often though, Byakugan users knew how to work around their weaknesses.

"And what happened after…" Cobra paused, her voice struggling to get out the words. "…He was just so _fast_. In the blink of an eye, he killed Python, using a new Hyuuga technique. He then killed Viper, taking his mask off before doing so. Then he went to do the same to me. He took off my mask but as he saw my face, he hesitated and said the name 'Termui'. I managed to flee after taking advantage of his distraction."

Hiruzen frowned, an S-rank criminal in possession of the coveted Byakugan has also developed a new technique. That was alarming, he was beginning to improve upon the Hyuuga style, he had to be stopped and fast.

He looked at the bingo book on his desk. Sora's page had few details, he was deadly fast, in fact it was listed as one of his greatest strengths. He had misjudged Sora, he had sent a team that wasn't the best at speed to take on this foe, but he believed that together they could bring him down. It wasn't the case.

"Cobra, you are to go through medical examinations as per ANBU protocol. I want a full detailed report made and brought to me as soon as possible. You are also hereby relieved of ANBU duties until I say otherwise. Dismissed." He ordered.

Cobra bowed, took off her mask and put it on his desk and walked out of the room.

Cobra was new to the ANBU scene, as such she had to have examinations that checked to make sure she was okay mentally and physically.

Hiruzen had to reassess the situation.

' _Whatever the case, you have to be eliminated, Shinsei Sora._ '

He grabbed some paper and began to write. It took him about a minute or two but he was soon done, he had drafted a new bingo book entry and Konoha's bounty.

* * *

On the way to Hi no Kuni, he wanted to hit Tobi, now he was sure it was the other way around.

Messing with him was just too fun.

They were close to reaching their target now, the town where he was 'hiding' was just over this hill. And Tobi couldn't be more happy to get there.

As the town came into view, he look over at his partner and grinned.

"Alright, Tobi. Our target is there, keep your eyes out for him and try to no ogle the men here."

He easily dodged the lazily thrown kunai.

"I'm. Not. Gay."

"Trying to convince yourself aye?" Tobi didn't bother to respond, shame.

They entered the town and it was a fairly small place. He could feel the stares of the local populous, watching him and Tobi like a hawk.

Nudging Tobi, he gestured for him to follow his lead.

He walked towards a small ramen shop. He entered and the chef stopped cooking as he saw them enter.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" He asked politely.

The chef eyed them warily. "And what could you two strangers want?"

He pulled out a photo from his cloak, a photo of their target.

"Do you know where we could find his man?"

The chef looked at the photo for a long time, studying the image.

"Why do you want him for?"

' _He knows._ '

"We owe him, he helped us on our travels and we never got to say thank you to him. We wish to repay our debt to him. We heard he was on the road, possibly looking to settle down in Hi no Kuni." He said, his voice dripping with emotion. He made the cover up sound believable but it wouldn't do for any shinobi. Thankfully, this man was a civilian.

The chef instantly warmed up to them. "Ah, good to see young men performing good deeds. But if you don't mind my asking, what is with the mask and the cloaks?"

"We are collectors of exotic items, these clothes and the mask are a part of our collection. Do you like it?"

The chef nodded and soon gave them the directions to the where the target was staying. The man had a taste for ramen it seemed.

They left the shop and luck seemed to be on their side, their target was across the road. The old man had spotted them and tried to turn down an alleyway to lose them.

He smirked. ' _Foolish man, to think he can escape_.'

A second later and he and Tobi had ascended to the rooftops, stalking their prey, sometimes dropping again to blend in with the crowd using the transformation technique, their target also frequently using the transformation technique to try shake them, but nothing could escape their eyes. They followed him all the way to a hotel on the other side of town.

With his Byakugan, he watched the man quickly climb the stairs to get to his room. With his all seeing eye, he found the book keeping as well and the room their ' _friend_ ' was staying at.

He thought it stupid that the target would return to the hotel, after all, the ramen chef had informed them of where he was staying. But whatever made the job easier.

He turned to Tobi and grinned darkly. "Let's give our friend a warm welcome."

* * *

Hibiki was rushing through the streets filled with people. His heart was racing, pumping so fast it felt like it might burst from his chest.

' _HOW?! HOW DID THEY FIND ME?!_ ' He was frantically panicking inside.

He was going to get some ramen to eat, a favourite of his and there they were, two people clad in cloaks with red clouds all over them. The Akatsuki had tracked him down. And to make matters worse, they saw him.

He tried his best to shake them, transforming so many times he lost count, hoping beyond hope that he managed to lose them. He frequently looked back and couldn't see them, no sign of them but he knew better.

When he entered the hotel and began to go up the stairs, he released his final transformation. He needed to set up traps, he needed to draw seals in his room in order to keep out the deadly S-rank terrorists.

He tried to sense them, he couldn't find anything. He stood out the front of his room and grabbed his key. He fumbled to get the right key to put in the keyhole. He cursed up a storm, checking the staircase for the approaching clouds. He unlocked his room and quickly entered and slammed the door behind and locked it.

He let out a breath he had been holding and turned around to come face to face with and orange mask.

"Hi there!" The masked man greeted in a cheery tone.

All words died in his throat, he started shaking and sweating in fear. He reached into his robes and threw a kunai he had hidden there. Its aim was true, straight into the eye socket in the mask. Only nothing happened, it just went straight... Through?

It impaled itself on the other side of the room.

The masked man shook his head. "That was rather rude."

He shook his head as he took a shaky step back. "No, no, no, NO!"

He turned around and went to bolt from his room, only the door was locked, he pumped chakra into his old body and went to use to rip open the door, only for a vase the was next to the door to erupt in a small puff of smoke to reveal the other Akatsuki member. He was lightning fast, his hand came out and jabbed right leg. He roared in pain as his leg gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

He whimpered in pain as he clutched his broken leg. He felt hands grab him and drag him to the centre of the room.

A face he had only seen in bingo face looked him right in the eyes.

"Hello, Daichi Hibiki. Thought you could escape us? Foolish old man, no one escapes the Akatsuki." Sora said and he felt a kunai touch his neck.

"Make it quick, Tobi."

"Yes sir, Sora!" Tobi exclaimed and then the kunai sliced into his flesh.

Pain, pure pain assaulting his senses. Couldn't breathe, his blood covered everything as he drowned in it. His vision going dark as he spat blood from his mouth.

And then all the pain, the horrible sensation of drowning, it all ended. His life came to an end.

* * *

"Job well done." He nodded to himself and walked out of the room.

"SORA! WAIT FOR ME! WAIT UP!" Tobi yelled as he frantically tried to clean off the blood on his cloak in the bathroom.

Tobi noticed that Sora had left the door open, for the whole world to see him and the dead body.

"Oh man, I can't be caught looking like this. SORA!" He yelled as he scrambled to run after his partner.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Blood, it was everywhere, the room was an absolute mess. The squad of ANBU were performing a thorough search of the room and sealing the man's body in a scroll. The captain of the squad looked at the blood and let a sigh of frustration.

"Raccoon!" He called, the ANBU that was examining the murder weapon, the kunai, stood at attention.

"Send word to the Hokage, the informant is dead."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next arc shall involve our favourite Konoha shinobi.**

 **This was hard to write, I am not a pro and I set to work on just focusing on Sora and Tobi's partnership, Tobi messed with Deidara a lot and did similar things here with Sora, so Sora messed with him right back. Sora is mostly a serious person, but he won't shy away from messing with someone if he can. This will mostly be with Tobi however.**

 **Anyway, like it? Hate it? Think I could do some things better? Let me know, always looking to improve.**

 **'Till next time. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	3. Land of Waves Arc- 1

**Yo! Here is the third chapter! Apologies for taking way too long on it. Hope you enjoy! It focuses more on Team Seven in this one and leads into the first real arc of the story, the Land of Waves!**

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

 **Sora P.O.V.**

 **Amegakure**

Focused, eyes locked on the target, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his body moved. Each movement was precise, quick and efficient, his form near perfection. His arm lashed out and his body going with it, providing more momentum. The kunai was launched at the apex of his throw, the projectile reached the target in less than a second. The kunai then continued to fly across the room and embedded itself deep into the wall.

"Sora, I don't like this form of training." Tobi called out.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and went to collect the kunai that was lodged in the wall.

"Why? It's perfect, any attack thrown at you can't hurt you, training with moving targets is better than stationary ones." He responded as he yanked the weapon out of the wall.

"You were aiming for the hole in my mask! I could lose my eye!" Tobi cried.

"And what a throw that was, right on target."

"When you asked me to be your training partner, you abusing my abilities isn't what I had in mind."

The sound of footsteps interrupted them, Itachi slowly moved towards them.

The Uchiha took in the surroundings, all the destruction that he had caused with various jutsu and weapons. He raised a brow but mentioned nothing of it.

"You've been summoned." Then Itachi left as quickly as he came.

Strange, why would Itachi show up just to deliver a message? Pein could just as easily summon them through their rings.

"Well, Tobi, we'd better hurry. We'd hate to keep our leader waiting." He said already leaving.

His partner grumbled about being left behind as he ran to catch up with him.

Pein surprised him, he didn't expect it for a mission, or more rather, _this_ particular mission.

They were to head to the Land of Waves and meet with the shipping tycoon, Gato.

And Kakuzu was to accompany them. Most interesting, the Akatsuki have never expressed an interest in Gato before, or at least it was never made known. Though it made sense that Kakuzu would join them, he was in charge of funding and he loved money. Especially since they would be dealing with Gato, being one of the richest men out there.

"Kakuzu will be in charge of this mission, you will secure funding for the Akatsuki." Pein said and then dismissed then, staring out at the rain that poured down upon his village.

"Let's go." Kakuzu didn't even wait for them, he immediately turned and went on his way.

' _Certainly not one to waste any time. Especially with money involved._ ' He mused

Being under Kakuzu's command, this would be a very interesting mission.

Not to mention the possibility of running into Team Seven, there was a high probability of things turning south very quick.

They might even end up capturing Naruto.

' _How interesting_. _I look forward to meeting you Team Seven._ '

* * *

 **Kakashi P.O.V.**

"Are you sure about this?" The silver haired Jonin asked.

Hiruzen was proposing something unorthodox, he wanted another Jonin put on the team.

Training Team Seven was going well, he enjoyed watching them perform mundane and tedious D-rank missions.

And watching them try to capture the infamous cat, Tora, it was the cherry on top.

But he felt it strange to have another Jonin on the team.

Hiruzen nodded, "I know it isn't normal, but I believe it would be very beneficial for all parties involved. I'm doing this for her benefit, Cobra's not taking the encounter well. Taking part in training a Genin team could help. You were also a former ANBU operative, you could provide her with help."

He sighed, he had heard of battle where an ANBU team fought the S-rank shinobi, Shinsei Sora.

The surviving team member was left rather traumatized from the fight. Those shinobi were using and testing unique chakra based weaponry, and they were rather good at it too. But a low A-rank team would hard pressed to bring down an S-rank shinobi, there was a reason not many shinobi held the famed S-rank title, their were on another level altogether from A-ranks, the gap was immense.

He didn't want to admit it, but the Hokage had made a mistake only sending one team. But no one could have anticipated just how fast Sora was, stories circulated about his unbelievable speed, speed that rivaled or even possibly exceeded the Raikage. They knew he was fast but to that extent? They thought the rumours exaggerated.

Cobra was a young ninja, having only recently joined the ANBU, she was twenty years old. ANBU wasn't for everyone, some agents have seen and done horrible things, you had to be made of stern material to handle the dark side of ANBU operations, he knew that all too well. ANBU agents generally also died gruesome deaths.

"If you say so, when will she be joining the team?" He said.

"Today, she is outside now actually, I'll leave her in your care." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi turned and left the Hokage's office. Sitting outside was a very beautiful woman, sea blue eyes, small pink lips, delicate facial features and small freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose. But even still, he found it strange that this woman would give Sora pause, shinobi's don't hesitate or rather they shouldn't.

She stood and bowed slightly in respect.

He returned it and held out his hand.

"Hatake Kakashi." He said even though he was sure that she was well aware of who he was. Everyone in Konoha knew him, as he was one of their most elite shinobi.

She shook his hand, "Asami."

He raised a brow. ' _No last name, interesting._ '

He gestured for her to follow with a small flick of his head. She fell into step beside him.

' _Time to introduce her to the team.'_

* * *

 **Naruto P.O.V.**

How he hated doing D-rank missions. They were so degrading. He just wanted to learn awesome jutsu and go on kick ass missions.

And the worst part, his Sensei was always late! He never arrived at the specified time he told them to meet at.

He knew that Sakura and Sasuke were annoyed with it as well, though that bastard Sasuke was annoyed at anything. He really needed to lighten up and stop being a broody prick.

They've been sitting at the training grounds for hours now, just… _waiting_. And he was driving him mad.

"Stupid Sensei." He grumbled to himself.

"That's not very nice." He leapt up into the air in fright. He spun around and to his horror, his Sensei was standing right there with a bored expression in his eye.

He snapped his finger out and shouted, "YOU'RE LA-" He stopped as he finally noticed that Kakashi wasn't alone, a really beautiful lady was standing beside him, she had the most stoic look on her face.

"Who's that, Sensei?" Sakura said.

"This here is Asami, she will be a part of team from now on. She will help train you three." Sasuke eyed her with the most critical gaze possible. But he sported a big goofy grin, extra training? It was too good to be true, now he could learn even more about being a kick ass shinobi. He rushed up to, not paying attention to the blatant violation of her personal space.

"Cool! Are you going to teach us awesome jutsu?!" He said, just about jumping from the excitement of learning something cool. She stared at him with an uncomfortable expression.

' _This lady is weird.'_ He suddenly had a mouth full of dirt and pain shooting through his head.

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" Sakura growled, scolding him.

"Did I say that out loud?" He groaned as he rubbed his head and spat dirt out of his mouth. Sakura could hit damn hard. He wondered what her punches would be like after they become Jonin, the mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

"Ignoring what just happened, no, she won't teaching any jutsu just yet. We'll be getting to know each other just for now. Right, name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future, you first dirt face." Kakashi said.

He grumbled, not really a fan of being called dirt face. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen, I love all the different flavours of ramen and I hate how ramen takes two minutes to cook, I also dislike Sasuke. My dream is to be Hokage!"

She seemed to smile slightly, though he wasn't sure if he had missed it or not.

Sakura introduced herself and got all giggly over the emo, it made his blood boil, what was so special about Sasuke?

Asami let out a sigh when Sakura finished. He knew that sound, disappointment. He knew it because he had experienced it himself, his lacklustre performance when executing jutsu for the Academy exams made him feel disappointed and angry at himself.

Sasuke then introduced himself and his part about having an ambition and killing someone, blah, blah, stupid bastard trying to act all cool and disinterested again.

But he didn't think on it long, it was Asami's turn.

"I like rain, the dark clouds and the roar of thunder. I like gazing at the stars. I dislike… weak wills, inaction, I HATE the man who murdered my closest friends and team and it is my dream that I shall take the life of my friend's murderer and that one day, I may lay my weapons down and enjoy peace without constant bloodshed."

He was left in awe, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Sakura and Sasuke were also enraptured, giving her their full attention.

They all snapped out of it when Kakashi clapped his hands. "Fantastic, we all know each now. Now, time to get into a bit of training. After that, we'll grab a mission."

He loved training, it kept him focused, he would get to grow stronger and become an awesome shinobi, one worthy of respect, one that would be loved by the entire village.

They didn't really do much training, some exercises, chakra control techniques and some sparring.

They run through the usual that Kakashi usually did and while he focused on trying to control his chakra, Asami and Kakashi silently discussed something off to the side, they both looked very serious. What could they be talking about?

Kakashi called an end to their training. "Alright kids, this is a little unconventional, you would usually learn the tree walking technique first. But Asami wants to teach you a jutsu."

She instantly had everyone's attention.

"I believe that all Genin should have and at least try to master this one Water Release technique." And she slowly went through the hand seals, he took careful note of every one.

" **Water Release: Gunshot.** " And a huge blast of water rocketed out of her mouth and slammed into a nearby tree. It didn't really do much damage, it stripped the bark off but that was it.

"That was… disappointing." He grumbled, he didn't really care for a jutsu that just splashed his enemy.

"Hm." Even Sasuke agreed.

"I don't see how that is useful." Sakura hesitantly chipped in.

He frowned when even Asami and Kakashi agreed with them. Why on earth would they learn this jutsu if it was useless?! How would this help them become better, kick ass shinobi?!

"Indeed, it was weak." Asami said.

"Why would we learn a useless jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"A dull kunai needs to be sharpened."

Sakura's eyes lit up in understanding, "I get it, you showed us how to do it, but we need to make it stronger."

Asami smiled a little. She looked better with a smile on her face he concluded. She should smile more, she was pretty, though not as pretty as Sakura.

But enough of that, he had a jutsu to master! He would master it and make it strong!

* * *

' _Curse that damn jutsu!_ ' He growled. They spent an hour on it. Sakura took to it well, she made it look easy, though it wasn't very strong and she couldn't make much water before she was exhausted.

Kakashi reckons it is because she doesn't have a lot amount of chakra or experience molding elemental chakra. He figured that having a huge amount of chakra, he would blitz it, but all he ever got was a few droplets of water! He couldn't get it and mold the chakra right and it made his blood boil!

At least Sasuke also had trouble with it, he could spit out a mouthful of water. But he too had a dark scowl on his face, not being able to master the jutsu.

Kakashi seemed to enjoy watching them fail and he kept mentioning how they should have done the 'tree climbing technique' first, whatever that was. He also said something about affinities but he

And now after that disappointing training session, they had to capture some stupid cat. And they've been at it for ages! Cursed cat was faster than what it should've been and had scratched him all over.

Although he'd chased it down an alley, and now it had no where to go.

The demon hissed at him and his eyes twitch.

"Got you now, bloody cat!" He growled and surged forward to grab it. He only just managed to catch it and prevent it from slipping by him again.

It went wild and flailed about his hands, ripping into his skin constantly.

He had to do everything in his power not to kill it.

Kakashi was suddenly by his side and gave him his signature eye smile.

"Well done! Now to the report in for a successful mission." He said, the rest of the team waited at the end of alley for them, Sasuke and Sakura both glared at the cat, it had scratched them everywhere as well. Asami grinned slightly, damn chick was a sadist, relishing in their pain.

They made they way to the Hokage's tower where the old man and Iruka dished out missions for the Genin teams.

Giving the demon 'Tora' back to the fat lady and seeing it get crushed as she left made him feel a sick sense of pleasure.

"Congratulations on a successful mission Team Seven." The Hokage smiled.

He groaned, "I'm so tired of these D-ranks."

Sasuke grunted in agreement and Sakura nodded.

"All Genin teams do D-ranks at first, Naruto, sometimes for a few months even." Iruka said.

He paled, one word floated around in his head more than any other.

 _Months._

 _MONTHS!_

"NO! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS CRAP! I want a better mission old man! I'm a shinobi dammit!" He shouted.

"NARUTO! Show some respect!" Iruka shouted, somehow managing to enlarge his head to impossible proportions.

"It's quite alright, Iruka. Kakashi, do you believe you team is ready for a C-rank?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I'd say they are ready, especially now that we have Asami on the team, I think they can handle it."

"Well, we do have one C-rank available. Iruka, please call in the client." Iruka left and came back with a drunk old man who could barely keep himself upright.

"What is this, I asked for shinobi. Not a Scarecrow and his trio of brats. Though the lady is a welcome addition." He drawled.

"Why you, I'll beat you into the ground!" He roared and rushed to hit the old twat.

Sakura had to hold him back.

"I'm Tazuna, I need escort and protection from bandits while I build a bridge in my homeland."

"Tazuna, believe me when I say that my team and I are more than capable of protecting you."

Kakashi turned to them, "Alright, we leave tomorrow, gather your supplies and meet at the main gate by 6am."

Although he didn't really like the old drunk, he was super excited to go on his first _real_ mission.

"See you tomorrow guys! See you Kakashi, Asami" He said, they all responded. Though strangely Asami had been rather quiet, simply staring at Tazuna. She was weird, really silent, didn't say much. But he liked her, didn't look at him with hatred and she even taught him a jutsu, that made her alright in his book.

* * *

He was first to the gate in the morning, the excitement of finally leaving the village and seeing the world made it difficult to sleep and he could hardly wait.

Sakura showed up ten minutes later and he waved in greeting.

She returned his wave with a small smile, "Morning Naruto. Sasuke not here yet?" She said, looking around for the Uchiha.

"Morning! Hey Sakura, you excited to see the world?" He grinned.

She smiled a little, though it looked to be a nervous smile, "I'm a bit scared." She admitted, "Though I am looking forward to it."

Soon, they were both met with a sight that surprised them and left them in disbelief.

Sasuke showed up walking beside Asami, talking with her a little. That was weird, Sasuke never voluntarily walked or talked with anyone, he actually tried to avoid such things.

Sakura quickly got over her shock, "Morning Sasuke! Asami! You ready for our mission?"

"I was born ready." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure you were." Naruto said, there Sasuke goes again, trying to be all cool.

"More ready than you ever will be, loser." He bristled at that. Prick.

Asami chuckled, "Ah, how I've missed team banter."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your team like, Sensei?" Sakura said curiously.

Asami fell silent for a few moments. She smiled sadly.

"We were an experimental ANBU team, we used new weapons to field test them often. We were of differing ages but we got on well. Python liked playing with his fire jutsu, trying to master his signature move in order to seem like a 'badass'. Viper loved tending to his garden, growing the most beautiful flowers and most delicious vegetables. He also like talking about his..." She stopped, her voice chocked and her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Sakura quickly apologised.

Asami wiped the tears away and smiled as she ruffled Sakura's hair.

"No, you don't have to apologise for anything. The wounds are still fresh, I'll talk about my team more another time."

Soon Tazuna popped up and then they waited, and waited some more… and even more.

Tazuna frowned, "Where is the other Jonin? He should be here by now."

Didn't he know it, lazy Scarecrow. It had nearly been three hours.

"Yo!" He leaped into the air, Kakashi had appeared right behind him!

He and Sakura both screamed "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, you see, there was this old lady who needed help with her shopping bags. I couldn't refuse to help."

"...Lair, such a lame excuse!" He shouted. Did he really expect them to believe that?

Kakashi shrugged and greeted Tazuna. They left shortly after. It was time! A real mission and a chance to see the world! This was perfect! What could go wrong?

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Just to put it out there rather quickly, no, this won't be Asami x Naruto, Asami way too old, just in case you thought that from the writing. I was trying to show that Naruto reckons she should be more expressive, that's all. And it won't be Asami x Kakashi either, no pairings for her.**

 **There is also a hidden agenda for Asami being on the team, it was hinted at.**

 **Although, speaking of pairs, I reckon Sora x Temari, they are actually around the same age at the moment, the Sand siblings are quite old when they enter the Chunin Exams. Temari is probably one of my personal favourite characters, I really like her design. thoughts?**

 **Edit: Actually, i think no pairings might be best. I'll continue to think it over, but for now, I think no pairings is best for an Akatsuki story.**

 **I was unsure of using honorifics, I think I'll just continue without them, do you guys prefer them?**

 **Anyhow, 'till next time!**


End file.
